Illusions
by Mupyeong
Summary: When everything seems to be just an illusion, it's up to these two boys, to build their own reality out of it...


It was one of these days were you didn't even want to get up. He knew it was past seven, the sun should be shining through the windows and fill the rooms with light, but it was dark instead. The skies were grey and everything was completely silent except for some arguing students. Zacharias knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, so he slipped out from under his sheets.

_He would have to leave Hogwarts by tomorrow._

Tonight, he wasn't able to sleep. Everything that ran around in his mind was that he would have to leave, soon. But he didn't want to. There were some things he still had to do before he'd go. And it came too sudden.

While he couldn't sleep, he made up his mind. What to do? What is the most important thing right now? To say goodbye to his friends? No, he would see them again, sooner or later. His stuff was already packed into bags. By dawn he had made his mind up. It was this one thing he'd thought about since that day. Oh, how he lusted for this day, how he kept thinking it over and over again!

These proud eyes, the glory, when he walked and his strong, yet, pretty voice...

He could feel his body response to his fantasies. Not yet...

Silently he cleaned himself up, started to walk around randomly.

Where was he? He didn't notice, he just kept thinking and staring into nothing. It was then, when he found himself in front of that room. Tcheh, Chamber of wishes. All it could do was to make up an illusion. That's it. Nothing inside was real, it was just imagination. Was this really everything wizardry could bring up after several hundreds and thousands of years, an illusion without soul, without life?

Zacharias had no one to ask, no one would know. They would just laugh at him or bring up some dumb excuses.

It was then when he felt some eyes on his back. He could feel them piercing right through his body, into his soul, into his thoughts. This feeling was unmistakeable. There was just one person with such piercing eyes he knew.

"If you think about the great amount of time wizards spent with this oh so powerful magic, this seems to be a bad joke.", a weak voice came from behind Zacharias. But even if this voice lacked of everything that made it remarkable, he still knew, whose it aws.

"Tcheh, seems that we thought about the same thing.", Zacharias replied as Draco walked up to him. Somehow this felt complete, it felt right. It wasn't a stiff atmosphere between those two.

"You look pale, Draco.", the Hufflepuff said without looking at the other.

"You didn't even take a look at me. Is it that bad?", Draco's weak voice answered.

"No, it suits you as well."

They didn't know when it had started. Suddely, they kissed. At first it was just a weak attempt to lick each others wound, to banish the loneliness for at least a few seconds. It didn't stopped. None of them knew when they ended up inside the Chamber of Illusions, none of them knew how they made up their surroundings, just hungry for each other. Passionate, tender, soft... charming.

It felt right. Forbidden, that's what it was, but damned right.

In that moment, just the two of them existed, just their hands, caressing each others skin and - one after another - their clothes fell down. Again, they got hold of each other, kissing, pulling away, just to breath and to get in contact with the soft skin of their necks.

After a while, the fire still burning inside, they pulled away.

"You sure you want to do that?", Zacharias asked, slowly, trembling slightly.

"Dumbass, we can't stop now that we've gone that far.", chuckling, somehow warm. It made Zacharias's heart clench.

Even if this would be their first and last time together, even if it was just this one moment that came out of pure despair and loneliness... They wanted it. It seemed like an illusion inside of an illusion, in here, this chamber, formed after their thoughts, were nothing was real and nothing was unreal. Here was the beginning.

The Slytherin got shoved onto a bed, too weak to defend himself, even if he wanted to. Hungry lips kissing his bare chest, a tongue, trailing down his ribcage, leaving burning marks. Draco never knew that there was such a feeling. And he wanted much more. He wanted to be complete, not just a half human being. And he knew he wanted Zacharias to make him complete. To fill these empty places inside his heart, inside his mind, to heal his soul.

"Zacharias... Zacharias....", he kept to repeat his name, his voice week, but his emotions exploding.

The Hufflepuff's hands trailed down Draco's body, secret paces, hidden promises, illusions...

Soon, his hands found their way to Draco's pants, pulling them down slowly, the throbbing member hidden behind silk. He took in the sight for a moment, trailing his tongue back into the Slytherin's navel, diving, following the paces back to hungry lips. Their tongues danced, they fought, Zacharias won. Passionately, he kissed him, nibbled on his lower lip as his curious hand found a way into Draco's pants. The blonde Slytherin trembled, arched his back. He was erected, he wanted the feeling of being complete.

Skilled fingers ran the lenght up and down, massaged the soft skin, Zacharias's hand got wet with precum.

Moments later, Draco's shorts met with his coat, his shirt, Zacharias's clothes. And Zacharia's clothes followed.

The farther they went, the faster they got. Their souls grabbed at each other, turning their illusion into reality.

Fast, Zacharias stroked Draco's hardened member, slid down to his backside, searching. He wanted to feel Draco, to fill him, connect them, wished so badly for it. A soft finger pushed inside of velvet skin, caressing and loosening the whole up. Draco whimpered, grabbed onto Zacharias's shoulders and closed his eyes.

The Hufflepuff shared another kiss with him. Another moment flew by, a second finger was added, scissoring the soft insides, opening Draco until he searched for those fingers, pressing his lower part onto them.

No words were shared, no time went wasted, Zacharias lifted Draco's hips, kissed his lips, his eyelids, his forehead and looked directly into his eyes. Secret promises were shared, bittersweet words, unspoken as Zacharias shoved his own member slowly into velvet insides.

Draco hissed. It was painful at first, yes, but soon the pain changed into passion.

Yes, it felt good, the soft thrusting inside of Draco, the soft pressure from his tight walls.

Zacharias made some harder thrust, followed a faster path, kissed Draco's willing lips. Rosy lips met deep read, sweet drops mixed up.

A few seconds later, arm in arm, Draco released himself in a passionate scream. Zacharias's name.

And Zacharias came, too. Overwhelmed by these sweet emotions, these sweet, silently shared promises.

Zacharias grunted softly, holding Draco's hands beneath the sheets.

"Never knew you knew my name."

Draco squeezed his hand.

"Just guessed.", a soft whisper came from his lips.

"I have to go tomorrow."

Draco squeezed harder, Zacharias grimaced.

"Tcheh, so it was an illusion after all.", the Slytherin hissed.

"No. I will come back to get you."

Grey eyes met his. For a second, he knew everything was completed.

"I will wait for you to get me out of this illusion.", Draco chuckled softly, intertwining his fingers with Zacharias's.

"I will come and we will go to our reality - together.", Zacharias whispered.

Secret promises, bubbles popped, those shining, colorful illusions gave birth to a new reality, a reality for these two.


End file.
